Fiber optic cables are often used as a medium for telecommunication and computer networking due to their flexibility, high data capacity, and immunity to interference. Since light is used as the data transmission medium, fiber optic cables can carry data over long distances with little attenuation relative to electrical data transmission. Fiber optic cables are used in many types of applications, including local area networks that use optical transceivers, corporate intranets that deploy optical pathways for high-speed transmission of data on a corporate campus, or other such data transmission applications.
Fiber optic cassettes are often used to organize and manage fiber optic connections within telecommunication wiring enclosures. An example cassette-based system may include a fiber optic enclosure within which are installed one or more fiber optic trays, with one or more fiber optic cassettes mounted on each tray.
Organizing and managing the optical fibers housed in a fiber optic cassette can be challenging, particularly in the case of high-density fiber cassettes in which a large number of fibers are routed from the rear entrance of the cassette to the fiber optic adapters through which the fibers interface with external fiber optic connectors.
The above-described deficiencies of communication connector systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.